FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD
by leonardo123456789117
Summary: hipo piensa asistir a la academia de berk cuando se entera de que astrid esta en esta esto lo llevara a muchas aventuras lo retan a convertirse en alguien diferente, ya que antes era un don nadie en la preparatoria donde asistia
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAXD**

**COMO ESTAN YO BIEN ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN,**

**ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA JEJE OVIO! XD BUENO EMPESEMOS.**

**NOTA:ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN ESTOS AÑOS Y NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN, PERO QUE DIGO ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA QUE NO TEDRA CAPITULOS PERO SI LA CONTINUASION DEL ANTERIOR QUE SUBA,**

**BUEEENOOO EMPESEMOS.**

Amanecía en un pueblo llamado beck, un pueblo tranquilo y sin problemas de comunicación ya que el que se encargaba de todo era un hombre llamado estoico el basto que por todos era admirado como el jefe del pueblo, en cambio a su hijo hipo horrendo abadejo lll quien era un "don nadie "para todos a comparación de su padre, no tenia tantos amigos en la preparatoria a la que asistía exacto tiene 17 años de edad,al cual le atraía la ciencia la tecnología era muy listo, inteligente en todo y muy tímido, el cual era tratado como un nerd en la preparatoria por culpa de su primo quien no lo dejaba de molestar de que era un debilucho, fracasado entre otras cosas pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Hipo se despertaba para ver el reloj resulta que su alarma no sonó y era el ultimo día de clases vio el reloj y vio que eran las 6:30 ya se le Asia tarde así que se cambio lo más rápido que pudo,

O rayos o rayos me quede dormido tengo que apresurarme no puedo llegar tarde el ultimo día-salió corriendo de su casa directo a la escuela

En la escuelaXXXXXXXXX

La maestra todavía no avía llegado para su suerte así que paso y se sentó en un asiento hasta el fondo en la esquina (NOTA: ERAN MESABANCOS DOBLES)

Cuando se sentó agacho la cabeza para descansar ya que avía corrido desde su casa-de repente una voz le hablo

Hipo estas bien dijo su amigo patapez

Si estoy bien solo que corrí desde mi casa solo necesito descansar

Cuando en ese momento todos vieron entrar al salón a la chica más popular de la escuela de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien a todos los chicos de la escuela trataban de ligarle más patán esta chica era Astrid hofferson la chica más fuerte, seria y hermosa del pueblo,

Cuando entro busco un asiento pero solo avían 2 uno al lado de patan asiéndole señas para que se sentara con él y otro al final en una esquina donde un joven estaba con la cabeza en el mesa banco mirando por la ventana en ese momento pensó- patan que de seguro me molestara a más no poder o…-en ese momento no pensó nada y se fue junto con el chico de cabello castaño

Hipo al escuchar que alguien se sentaba no voltio por lo cansado que estaba y no le dio mucha importancia mientras Astrid acomodaba sus cosas para sentarse-en ese momento la maestra llego

De acuerdo guarden silencio todos pasare lista-empezó a pasar lista cuando dijo hipo, este no dijo nada más que levantar la mano sin separar la vista de la ventana, entonces después de unos cuantos nombres más se escucha Astrid esta dice aquí seriamente, en ese momento hipo noto que eso se escucho muy cercas de el levanto la cabeza cuando voltio la mirada se sorprendió al ver a astrid junto a él,

Hipo pensó que hace la chica más popular de la escuela sentada con migo el menos popular de TODA la escuela-noto que ella voltio asiendo que nuestro amigo volteara a la ventana sonrojado por lo que vio al lado de él (obviamente a él le gustaba como a todos) Astrid noto que estaba rojo,

Oye te encuentras bien-lo que sorprendió a hipo ya que ella nunca le avía hablado provocando que se pusiera rojo como tomate

S…si es…estoy bien-pensó demonios relájate solo pregunto que si estás bien es todo ALTO!¿Me pregunto que si me encuentro bien?!

Astrid al oír esto se puso a trabajar pero solo avía un problema se le olvido el lápiz el cual necesitaba para responder los problemas de la maestra

Hipo ya avía acabado cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera de asiento no avía echo nada y lo tenían que entregar en menos de 5 minutos el cual se preocupo y por instinto agarro la libreta de Astrid para asarle los problemas Astrid no lo noto porque andaba tapándose la cara por preocupación ella siempre entregaba todo pero cuando se quito las manos vio que los problemas estaban resueltos en ese minuto hipo lo hiso todo como si nada ella quedo boquiabierta mentalmente mientras voltea con su compañero de asiento quien estaba recargado en su mano viendo por la ventana en ese momento la maestra paso por los asientos para revisar el trabajo, al parecer hipo le salvo de la maestra quien era muy muy MUUUYY enojona,

Astrid se quedo mirando a hipo pensando como la avía salvado de la maestra así que trato de agradecerle

Este…gracias, hipo verdad?

Este soltó un si sin despegar la vista de la ventana

En ese momento toco el timbre del recesó asiendo que estos fueran a comer cada uno por su cuenta hipo se sentó con sus amigos a comer pero este saco un cuaderno donde dibujaba mientras chimuelo quien siempre bestia de negro estaba sentado al lado de el junto con patapez veían como dibujaba un dragón negro

(no tenía otro nombre es que brutasio y patan vienen siendo los brabucones así que puse a chimuelo como humano y mejor amigo de hipo que lo comprendía)

Hipo te vimos en el salón sentado al lado de Astrid (c:) dijo chimuelo para molestarlo

Y que tiene eso contesto hipo nervioso

Jejeje ya sabes que quiero decir hipo XD

Ja…ja…ja muy gracioso -_-

Anda hipo ve a hablar con ella ya no te tienes que preocupar de todas maneras ya es el último día

…no y no importa lo que me digan no lo a-cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara que patan le dio

Aauch! Que demonios te pasa patan

Eso es por sentarte con mi chica así que déjala en paz o veras mientras levanta el puño y se aleja

Hipo se levanto pero toco el timbre así que cuando entro traía puesto una capucha en ese momento Astrid entro para ver como hipo cambiaba asientos con una chica que estaba sentado al lado de chimuelo esta se quedo viendo cuando hipo termino de cambiarse se sentó y Astrid también pero en otro mesa banco ya que este se cambio

Oye amigo no necesitas la capucha susurro chimuelo

Si, si la necesito tranquilo solo necesito cuidar que nadie me vea y ya susurro estaba asiendo el trabajo cuando un papelito le cayó en su cuaderno que decía "porque te cambiaste" este papel venia de Astrid hipo le contesto "por nada"

Astrid no se lo creyó y le mando otro"y porque traes la capucha"contesto"por nada solo frio"Astrid sabia que algo andaba mal y en ese momento toco el timbre del segundo recesó Astrid observaba desde lejos a hipo con curiosidad

Hipo caminaba volteando Asia el piso y por concidensia se tropezó con alguien el que menos esperaba bueno la quien menos esperaba Astrid

Perdón Astrid no fue mi intensión

No no te preocupes dijo cuando vio a hipo volteando al piso esta se canso y le quito la capucha viendo el ojo morado de hipo esta se sorprendió

…(disimulando que no le interesaba)

… hipo no dijo nada

…porque no as ido a la enfermería

No es necesario enserio…

Astrid lo vio con cara de no me importa y se alejo poco a poco dando el timbre para regresar a clases en esa última hora fue silencio asta que toco para irse a su casa de vacaciones todos emocionados que asta gritaban


	2. Chapter 2

Todos salieron de la escuela directo a sus casas, cuando hipo llego entro esperando que su papá no estuviera para su mala suerte estaba justo enfrente de el cuando abrió la puerta según el ya se iba cuando bio el ojo morado de hipo

Hipo! Pero que…

Tranquilo papa solo me cay es todo

-_-a mi no me puedes engañar hipo no te sirvió de nada que te metiera a carate

Lo siento papa me agarro de sorpresa no pude hacer nada

Siempre es lo mismo con tigo sabes que esta vez yo sere quien te entrene no descansaras asta que estés en forma hijo

Pero papa!

Pero nada! Además yo soy el mejor para ser tu maestro

Pensamiento de hipo -_- nomas presume porque estuvo en el ejersito mas aparte la marina…y que fue de joven luchador profesional

Vas a ver qué quedaras como yo hijo

Pensamiento de hipo 0.0 HOJALA QUE NOO!

Desde ese momento a hipo no se le vio en todas las vacaciones.

Ya después de las vacaciones ya todos estaban listos para ir al colegio, en el estacionamiento de del colegio patan se encontraba junto al auto que le presto su padre presumiéndolo era un nisán

Que tal chicas les gustaría dar un paseo B)

En ese momento cuando las chicas estaban viendo a patan se escucho un ruido que todos PERO TODOS voltearon a ver como una motocicleta se acercaba era negra con rojo cuando todos vieron que la conducía alguien que se estaciono enfrente de patan llamando la atención de todos cuando bajo y se quito el casco para asombro de todos era hipo quien lo voltio a ver a patan de reojo este sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo mientras veía a hipo todos quedaron asombrados al ver a hipo y este solo saludo a patapez y chimuelo que se encontraban en la puerta,

Wooow! Hipo te vez genial dijeron patapez y chimuelo (hipo vestía un una chamara de cuero negra con un dragón en la espalda rojo debajo de esta una camisa verde fuerte era lo único diferente mas aparte que creció y ya no estaba tan flaco

Ok entre ya les enseñare la escuela dijo el perfecto que salía con una mano de gancho era bocón

Todos pasaron y bocón les decía este es el patio a la izquierda tenemos el gimnasio donde se practica todos los deportes o los torneos de lucha y cosas así a su derecha los baños más adelante tenemos los dormitorios al otro lado del colegio están los salones y la dirección

Cuando acabaron bocón les dijo a todos que se fuera a sus dormitorios, hipo llego al suyo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse que no avía nadie al parecer su compañero no avía llegado así que acomodo lo suyo y tomo la cama de abajo como cortesía para su compañero cuando termino decidió darse un baño cuando estaba ya tomándolo se escucha la puerta al parecer su compañero había llegado así que decidió salir, se dio cuenta que se olvido sacar su ropa de su maleta para cambiarse así que se puso una toalla que cubría de la cintura para abajo abrió la puerta para pocos segundos encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban mientras hipo quedo en shock y lo único que pudo decir era

As…astrid! 0.0 total mente rojo

Astrid lo miraba boquiabierta mientras estaba total mente roja al igual que hipo

Astrid tardo un poco en reconocer a hipo porque se distrajo con el cuerpo de hipo no era un pescado parlanchín al cual todos creían este tenía cuerpo por así decirlo se le notaban cuadros en el abdomen sus brazos se le notaban músculos como en todo su cuerpo dejando a Astrid perdida en él cuando vio el rostro de hipo

HIPO! Roja al extremo

Pensamientos de Astrid no puede ser! Como a cambiado ahora se ve más lindo que antes…ALTO! ¿LINDO?! Sonrojándose mas

Pensamientos de hipo as…Astrid me…me está viendo! Que hago tengo que hacer algo la puerta siérrala ya ahora-en ese momento hipo cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza pegándose contra la pared pensando en lo que paso

Astrid en cambio se quedo viendo la puerta del baño hasta que reacciono

Hipo… susurro Astrid

Hipo grito Astrid…que…que haces aquí este es mi cuarto

No…este es mi cuarto alto pero si también es tu cuarto eso quiere decir que tu…

Eres mi compañero/a dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

En ese incomodo silencio hipo dijo

Este…me…me puedes pasar mi maleta

Cla…claro ten

Hipo abrió la puerta sonrojado y agarro la maleta para serrar la puerta cuando se cambio salió y en ese momento vio a Astrid que estaba acomodando todas sus cosa

Hola…astrid dijo hipo

Astrid ve a hipo cambiado y no le dijo nada hasta que le dijo bueno me voy a cambiar al baño

Hipo pensando no puedo creer que astrid sea mi compañera

Astrid salió de baño e hipo voltio a ver por instinto Astrid traía una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver la figura de Astrid junto con el sostén que se trasparentaba mientras traía un short muy corto esto hiso que hipo se quedara con la boca abierta

Asta que Astrid lo vio así que agarro una almohada y se la aviento a la cara

Hipo agarro la almohada por instinto asiendo que Astrid se quedara sorprendida por lo rápido que es

Hipo:lo siento no quería quedarme viendo es que te vez muy hermosa reaccionando lo que dijo por accidente

Astrid se sorprendió al oír esto y se sonrojo al extremo tapándose volteando Asia la pared

Hipo solo dijo buenas noches y se acuesta en su cama, habían pasado unos cuantos segundos hasta que se sorprendió al escuchar algo

Gra…gracias…igual tu te vez bien ...y buenas noches

Hipo al oír esto se sonroja al máximo después de un tiempo el sueño le gano quedando los dormidos

En la mañana Astrid se despertó con los ojos entre serados y para su sorpresa hipo estaba sentado en una silla viéndola con un cuaderno en la mano Astrid no se movió asta que vio a hipo que dejo la libreta en la mesa para acomodar unas cosas en eso Astrid aprovechó y agarro la libreta sin que hipo se diera cuenta pero no paso ni un minuto cuando hipo voltio y vio a Astrid con la libreta en la mano y esto dio inicio a una persecución por todo el cuarto estos dos se estaban divirtiendo como niños cuando hipo se cayó Astrid lo vio y se acerco

Hipo estas bien

Cuando sintió como hipo la agarra jalándola asía el empezando una pelea en el piso asta en un momento quedaron en una posición provocativa sin que se dieran cuenta

Astrid lo vio directo a los ojos verdes de hipo y notar que solo estaban a centímetros sus labios


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedaron viendo por un rato a los ojos del otro sin moverse, sin ninguna palabra

(NOTA: Astrid ya le gustaba hipo y a hipo Astrid solo que Astrid lo negaba)

o…oye Astrid(nervioso)me…me devuelves mi cuaderno

s..si está bien-se quito de arriba de hipo-toma-le devuelve su cuaderno

Astrid porque tomaste mi cuaderno?-con mucha curiosidad pregunto

Este...no nada y ahora si me permites me daré un baño-se dirigió al baño y cero la puerta

Hipo grito desde el cuarto-ya me voy Astrid

A quien le importa respondió

Pensamiento de hipo-ja volvió a ser la misma-salió por la puerta ya se dirigía a comer cuando se le olvido su chamara así que volvió

Entro por la puerta y escucho que Astrid aun no salía y eso era un alivio porque es capaz de matarlo

Pensamiento de hipo-que suerte tengo, ahora donde esta mi chamarra…hay no la deje en el baño ayer-Astrid oye voy a pasar-dijo nervioso

Astrid no lo escucho y justa mente cuando salió de la ducha abrió la puerta de la ducha-cuando en ese momento hipo entro para agarrar su chamara

Hipo se quedo en shock justo en el momento cuando Astrid salía de la ducha

Astrid igual pero resulta que no traía ni siquiera una toalla viendo como hipo la miraba sin parpadear

Es…este lo ciento agarro su chamarra y salió corriendo del baño sero la puerta y salió del cuarto super rápido pensando-HAY NOO ASTRID ME MATARA…NO ESO SERIA MUY POCO NADIE SAVE QUE ES CAPAS ELLA-cuando se escucho

HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO lll ESTAS MUERO!-astrid se cambio lo más rápido que pudo para salir de caza cuando salió empezó a correr atrás de hipo

XXXXXXXcon chimuelo y patapezXXXXXXXXX

Estos dos estaban comiendo cuando llego hipo quien se oculto debajo de la mesa

Eeeh hipo porque te-fue interrumpido por hipo-cállate hay viene

Quien-justamente pasa Astrid con una mirada asesina y se quedo callado-ustedes dos no saben para donde se fue hipo-con voz asesina

Estos dijeron que no muy asustados asiendo que Astrid siguiera por el camino-gracias chicos le debo una soltó un suspiro

Ahora que as echo hipo-pregunto patapez

Nada…-y empeso a comer nervioso

Yyy quienes le tocaron de compañero-dijo chimuelo asiendo que hipo se atragantara-que tienes hipo

Nada estoy bien-nervioso

Bueno a mi me toco con brutilda dijo patapez

A mi me toco con una chica que le dicen tormentula y no se porque pero es muy linda

Y a ti hipo

Pues…-fue interrumpido por dos personas que se sentaron al lado de ellos

Hola perdedores de que hablan dijo patan

Pues de quien nos toco como pareja de cuarto dijo chimuelo

A pues en ese caso a mi me toco heather dijo brutasio

Pues a mi me toco con una chica que se llama caamicazi es muy linda dijo patan presumiendo

En ese momento todos dijeron- y a ti hipo-se le quedaron viendo cuando escucharon una voz asesina

HIPO! DONDE ESTAS MALDITO COBARDE!

Hipo se levando del asiento para salir corriendo pero antes de salir dijo-me toco la muerte!-salió corriendo

Astrid lo vio y salió tras de el, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar que le toco la muerte y obviamente ya sabían quién era

patan susurro-me las pagaras hipo por acercarte a mi chica-cuando toco el timbre para las clases cuando llegaron se sentaron como debe ser patapez hablando con chimuelo mientra patan y brutasio lansaban bolas de papel

en ese momento llego hipo y rápidamente se fue a esconder al último asiento pegado a la ventana cuando le hablaron-hipo que tienes-pregunto heather viendo a hipo

nada no es nada y hola heather

hola a si te presento a mi nueva amiga camicazi-hipo vio a camicazi pensando-pes patan tenía razón es linda

hola hipo dijo camicazi-pensando valla pensé que no habría ningún hombre guapo en todo el salón pero al menos si hay uno

hola camica-cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que entro al salón con mirara asesina buscando a su presa

hipo la vio y se oculto abajo del escritorio cuando chimuelo vio esto y de que el asiento de alado de hipo era el único que quedaba vio que Astrid se acercaba

Entonces cuando Astrid se iba a sentar chimuelo se cambio de lugar para salvar a su amigo, así que Astrid se sentó 2 asientos asía enfrente y uno a la derecha

Gracias chimuelo te debo 2-soltando un suspiro

Cuando Astrid vio a hipo supo que chimuelo se sentó al lado de el para ayudarlo lo que iso que Astrid le mandara una mirada asesina a los 2 asiendo que sientan escalofríos y mucho miedo

Pues espero que valga la pena-dijo asustado

Cuando acabaron las primeras clases y seguía educación física

Cuando les dijeron a todos que Iban a empezar un torneo de lucha en la escuela para los nuevos enfrente de toda la escuela y padres de familia

Esto les sorprendió a todos cuando acabaron las clases los tres amigos se fueron a divertir hasta que anocheció y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto

Cuando hipo llego vio la puerta entre abierta así que se fijo poquito para su sorpresa estaba Astrid enfurecida unas tijeras en las manos caminando de un lado para otro esperando a hipo

Ooo rayos se me olvido que tenía una dragona escupe fuego en mi cuarto mmm ya se esperare hasta que se meta a bañar y yo aprovecho para meterme a mi cama y esconderme

Y justamente así paso asiendo que pasara desprevenido hasta que amaneció, sintió que alguien lo observaba asiendo que hipo se levantara viendo enfrente de si cama a una Astrid furiosa hipo intento salir de la cama para salir corriendo pero Astrid se subió arriba de el asiendo que hipo temiera por su vida

As..astrid déjame explicarte-cuando recibió una cachetada

Si claro no soy tonta hipo y le dio un golpe en el hombro

Aah! Astrid enserio fue un accidente mira entre para-cuando Astrid lo interrumpió para darle un golpe en el estomago asiendo que se quedara sin aliento

As… -apenas si pudo decir el nombre de ella esto hiso que hipo se enfadara y con mucha fuerza volteó la posición ahora Astrid estaba de espaldas en su cama e hipo arriba de ella pero esta ves en una posición un poco excitante que ella noto pero hipo no asiendo que Astrid se pusiera como tomate en un sartén

Astrid déjame explicarte mira entre por mi chamara que se me había olvidado antier cuando en ese momento tu saliste de la ducha y te vi de….-se puso rojo al extremo-te…te vi des…desnuda-casi se desmaña al recordarlo

Astrid por accidente levanta su rodilla rápidamente y le dio en donde más le duele a hipo asiendo que callera de la cama sin decir nada ni moverse

Hipo!... estas bien-se ajo de la cama para revisarlo-déjame ver donde fue el golpe

Queeeee! Sorprendido

Que, que pasa porque me gritas

Por lo que dijiste

Pues dejame ver donde fue el golpe para revisarte

No creo que quieras-dijo burlándose y con mucho dolor

Porque no?

Ven te lo dire al oído si prometes no golpearme

Lo jura ahora dime-astrid se acerco a hipo pero en ese momento se puso roja que hasta le salía humo de las orejas por lo que hipo le dijo

Aauch! –astrid le dio un golpe en el braso-no me dijiste que no me ibas a golpear sobándose

Hay solo te toque, debilucho, bueno vámonos hoy es el torneo de lucha te acuerdas

Si y ya estoy listo-se paro muy serio

Hay si de seguro no pasas de la primera- burlándose

Quieres apostar-confiado

Si, si pierdes te vestirás de chica durante un día ok

Ok, y si tu pierdes que?

Pues mmmmmm yo me visto de chico

Y si gano el torneo?-lo dijo de broma

Lo tomo enserio(pensamientos de Astrid se que no lo lograra asi que apostare esto…)te doy un beso enfrente de todos si ganas el torneo

Enserio?

Si, echo?-jajaja perderá

Echo-confiado al máximo

Cuando llegaron se separaron e hipo se fue con sus amigos y su padre

Listo hijo espero verte en acción este día hijo

-_- sii papa

Se acercaron a un tablero y vieron contra quien ira estaba asi

(nota:¿? Significa otro chico ok )

¿? Chimuelo

¿? 2¿?

Patan brutacio

Patapez ¿?

Hipo _¿?_

_¿? ¿?_

La primera gano chimuelo, después ¿?,luego ¿? después patan e hipo ¿?

Y de las mujeres quedaron de Astrid vs heather=Astrid vs ¿? =Astrid vs brutilda =Astrid vs camicazi =Astrid ella gano

(NOTA:eran muchos más es que es un salón entero así que imagínense que sal que puse de los hombres ya era de los últimos XD)

Después fue chimuelo vs ¿? Después ¿? Vs patan y hipo vs ¿? ¿? Vs ¿?

Chimuelo gano después patan hipo y ¿?

Después de esa siguió chimuelo vs patan hipo vs¿?

Ganaron patan e hipo

Todos se habían sorprendido como hipo llego asta el final pero el guardo lo mejor para este momento

Patan e hipo subieron al la lona


	4. Chapter 4

cuando subieron tocaron una bocina para que empezaran

en el publico estaban Astrid,chimuelo,patapez,estoico,bocón,brutasio,brutilda,camicazi,heather y el director

viendo con atención y todos con la seguridad de que patan ganaría

patan salió corriendo Asia hipo y le dio un golpe en el estomago después un rodillazo en la cara seguido le dio una patada en el estomago asiendo que callera en solo un segundo todos vieron como la pelea acabaría preocupados por hipo

mientras patan estaba arriba de el pegándole a puños en la cara y el estomago asiendo que hipo escupiera sangre

patan se paro y levanto las manos todos le aplaudieron y gritaron porque gano pero esperen todos se callaron al ver atrás de patan

patan grita –porque no aplauden

¿?PORQUE AUN NO AS GANADO PATAN!

Patan voltea asía la voz y se sorprende

Era hipo parado no se le veía la cara porque el pelo de el se tapaba los ojos como lo tenia desarreglado

Aun quieres más mariquita

hipo todos los que estaban vieron estaban confundidos de cómo seguía de pie

hipo subió la mirara y todos se preguntaron si era hipo tenía una mirada de enojado a más no poder

patán le iva a dar un golpe en el estomago hasta que hipo le agarro el puño este trato de patearle el estomago a hipo pero levanto la rodilla bloqueando el ataque hipo dio una vuelta dándole una patada a patán el el estomago ambientándolo asta el otro lado

Todos lo que veían la escena estaban boquiabiertos

patán se paro para recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara y este quedo en K.O.

hubo completo silencio durante ese momento asta que el padre de hipo se levanto y grito en ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar como locos

en ese momento todas la chicas de la escuela lo querían como novio incluso heather, brutilda y camicazi

Pero en ese momento Astrid se levanto todos se le quedaron viendo asta hipo porque no sabían porque se levanto-hipo se olvido de la apuesta que iso -_-

Astrid empezó a caminar asía hipo mientras todos veían cuando llego para su sorpresa agarro a hipo de la camisa y dándole un beso más intenso que el fuego hipo se quedo sorprendido mientras lo besaban y no pudo resistir tomarla de la cintura y jalarla a él para profundizar el beso Astrid paso sus manos por el cuello de hipo mientras todos observaban el espectáculo de la pareja y empezaron a aplaudir acepto TODAS las chicas de su edad al contrario ellas los miraban con una cara asesina incluso sus amigas,

XXXXXXXhipo y astridXXXXXXX

Mientras se besaban hipo inconscientemente metió su lengua a la boca de Astrid empezando a revisar todo Astrid sintió un escalofrió porque nunca lo avía echo pero le gusto hasta que se separaron para ser rodeados de sus amigos y familiares

Pero lo que no sabía que en ese pueblo había una tradición

Felicidades chicos por su compromiso

QUEEEE! Cual compromiso! Dijeron hipo y Astrid sorprendidos

Que no lo saben todos lo saben Astrid se le declaro a hipo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Dijeron sonrojados y sorprendidos

Miren hay una tradición si una mujer o hombre en este caso Astrid, al terminar algún concurso o campeonato si este va y le da un beso al ganador antes de recibir su medalla es una propuesta de matrimonio pero solo si la otra persona corresponde en este caso hipo, así que ustedes oficial mente están casados felicidades

QUEEEEEEEEEE!-hipo y Astrid estaban como tomate en un sartén hirviendo

Después de esto todos empezaron un pequeño festejo en la escuela para felicitarlos

Ya en medio de la fiesta Astrid no encontraba a hipo así que lo empezó a buscar

Lo busco por toda la escuela pero no lo encontró así que fue a los dormitorios vio que el cuarto de ellos 2 estaba prendido así que se acerco asta que escucho una guitarra dentro del cuarto así que se pego a la puerta para escuchar

¿?

**Cuando me miras asi, perdido estoy  
cuando me miras asi, contigo voy  
que puedo hacer tu ojos son,  
el iman de mi corazon  
Cuando me miras asi, completo estoy  
cuando me miras asi, yo se quien soy  
no pido mas es lo mejor  
eres el angel luz de mi amor  
En ti puedo ver la libertad  
tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
y se que aquí es mi lugar  
y se que a ti yo quiero amar  
Cuando tu me miras asi  
cuando tu me miras asi  
no hace falta nada mas  
solo ganas siento de amar  
Cuando me miras asi, perdido estoy  
cuando me miras asi, contigo voy  
que puedo hacer tu ojos son,  
el iman de mi corazon  
Cuando me miras asi, completo estoy  
cuando me miras asi, yo se quien soy  
no pido mas es lo mejor  
eres el angel luz de mi amor  
En ti puedo ver la libertad  
tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
y se que aquí es mi lugar  
y se que a ti yo quiero amar  
Cuando tu me miras asi  
cuando tu me miras asi  
no hace falta nada mas  
solo ganas siento de amar  
En ti puedo ver la libertad  
tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
y se que aquí es mi lugar  
y se que a ti yo quiero amar  
En ti puedo ver la libertad  
tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
y se que aquí es mi lugar  
y se que a ti yo quiero amar**

Cuando acabo Astrid abrió la puerta para encontrarse hipo que tenía una guitarra en la mano con la cabeza abajo

Hipo susurro Astrid pero no lo suficiente como para que no oyera mientras el no sabía que ella estaba hay

Astrid se acerco le levanto la cabeza asiendo que hipo se sorprendiera al ver a Astrid hay

Astrid que haces a-Astrid lo interrumpió dándole un beso en os labios el beso duraba pero en un momento hipo sintió como Astrid lo recostaba en la cama mientras ella lo besaba

Se termino el beso para verse a los ojos pero no evitaron volverse a besar esto basto como para excitar a Astrid y quitarle la camisa a hipo mientras estaban acostados en la cama de el hipo se dejo y no de quedo atrás porque también le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Astrid pero no paraban el beso


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAA XD **

**RESIBI UN MENSAJE QUE DISE****: ****La historia tiene buena pinta, peero segun lo leeo me parece que todo va demasiado rapido DE:USUARIO865 **

**SI YA LO SE PERO ESTO EN VERDAD ES EL PURO COMIENSO,PORQUE SI SE FIJAN ASTRID E HIPO NO SE AN DICHO QUE SE GUSTAN,APARTE B) POR ALGOOO! PUSE A CAMICAZI Y A HEATHER EN LA HISTORIA B), TAMBIEN SE SUPONE QUE IVA A PONER QUE EL COMPROMISO TIENE PRUEBAS,Y AUN LAS PONDRE,TAMBIEN FALTAN PERSONAS POR SALIR,**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO **

**SIGAMOOS!**

XXXXXXEN LA FIESTAXXXXXX

Chicos han visto a mi hijo tengo que avisarle de algo urgente-pregunto estoico

No, no lo hemos visto, pero lo buscaremos no se preocupe- dijeron chimuelo y patapez empezando a buscar pero cuando no lo encontraron decidieron ir a buscarlo al los dormitorios

XXXXXXCON HIPO Y ASTRIDXXXXXX  
cuando los chicos lo buscaban, hipo apenas había acabado la canción cuando vio a Astrid en la entrada, en ese momento fue cuando lo beso

Pensamiento de Astrid: que estoy asiendo por más que quiera parar no puedo

Hipo se quedo impresionado cuando sintió que Astrid lo recuesto poniéndolo más nervioso

XXXXXCON LOS CHICOSXXXXX  
oye esta la puerta abierta que estará pasando adentro- dijo chimuelo

Cuando patapez empujo la puerta quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron el cual chimuelo interrumpió

Aam...hipo…esteee…no quisiera interrumpir tu postre pero…tu papa te esta buscando-sacando una risita de burla

Hipo y Astrid voltearon al ver que estaban viendo todo se separaron lo antes posible quedando los dos rojos

Este…no es lo que ustedes creen chicos solo-fue interrumpido por chimuelo

Si ya se andabas probando la torta antes del receso eeeh –con una cara de burla

Este…p-fue interumpido por Astrid

Me estas disiendo gorda-enfuresida

este…chimuelo…

si hipo-asustado

Pues como te lo digo…a si…CORREEEEEEE!-en ese momento chimuelo salió corriendo mientras Astrid lo perseguía con un palo de metal en la mano

Este hipo…dijo patapez preocupado

Si amigo

De donde saco Astrid ese tubo de metal-aterrado

Créeme yo tampoco lo quiero saber –espantado

A si hipo tu papa te busca está en la fiesta vamos ya no queras asarlo esperar mucho parecía preocupado

Ok vamos-se levanto para ir con patapez al partió

Papa! Que pasa para que me buscas

Hipo hay estas dónde estabas

Pues estaba con as-fue interrumpido por hipo

Estaba comiendo, si estaba comiendo

Mmmm bueno hipo tengo que decirte algo mas importante

Que pasa papa

Tienes que tener cuidado porque cuando ganaste la pelea note que muchas chicas los veían con cara de furiosas así que cuidado

Hay papa son mujeres que nos aran-en ese momento chimuelo paso corriendo y atrás de el Astrid con el palo de metal en la mano y un cuchillo de casina coretiandolo a toda prisa

Todos:0.0

Esta bien papa tendré mucho cuidado demasiado

Sin separar la vista de la correteada-de donde saco el palo de metal y el cu-interrumpido por hipo

Créeme ni yo tengo idea

Esa chica es escalofríate-dijo patapez espantado

Ni me lo digas yo también le tengo miedo-dijo hipo

Bueno mas vale que no la hagas enojar si no quieres que te castren hijo

QUEEEEEEEEE!-dijo hipo

Jajajajajaja es broma hijo no te preocupes

0.o …-se quedo totalmente espantado con un tic en el ojo

Ya había pasado la fiesta cuando hipo se despidió de su padre se fue al dormitorio para notar que Astrid no estaba

Me salve-soltando un suspiro-bueno de seguro sigue correteando a chimuelo, pues me daré un baño estoy agotado y adolorido-soltando otro suspiro se metió al baño, cuando se salió se acostó para dormir cómodamente, cuando amaneció bio que Astrid seguía dormida asi que se fue a comer

Ya comiendo se encontró con chimuelo ya patapez así que se sentó con ellos a comer mientras platicaban

Y que paso chimuelo como te desististe de Astrid pregunto hipo

Pues mientras me correteaba me escondí en la cocina debajo de una mesa

Cuando escuche que alguien agarro un cuchillo me asome tantito y vi que Astrid me buscaba por debajo de las mesas así que cuando se agacho aproveche en salir corriendo, me dio ventaja hasta que me vio y me aviento el cuchillo este me paso rosando y se clavo en la pared así que Salí corriendo después de un rato de que me correteara por todo el colegio me metí al único lugar donde las mujeres no pueden entrar, el baño así es como me libre de ella, en verdad te deseo suerte hipo muchísima espero que sobrevivas

Este…puedes dejar de espantarme que ya de por si le tengo miedo y mas con lo que me dijo mi papa "que me comporté porque si no me castraran"

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja hay hay me duele me duele jajajajajajajajajaja-se rieron chimuelo y patapez

Callaos que aquí viene la muerte –susurro patapez

En ese momento paso Astrid por al lado de ellos para irse a sentar con sus amigas

Uuff suerte que no me mato-dijo chimuelo

Si suerte-patapez burlándose de el

De que te burlas-chimuelo enojado

No de nada solo lo dije-dijo patapez

Después de un largo rato de risas,platicas,etc,etc, toco el timbre para enpesar las clases


	6. Chapter 6

Hipo entro junto con sus amigos al salón y decidió sentarse con chimuelo, en ese momento Astrid entro asiendo que chimuelo abrasara a hipo por miedo

Qué demonios, chimuelo suéltame esto es extraño

Eeeh…hipo no puedo

Porque no puedes -_-

Este porque presiento que si te suelto me matara tu novia

Hipo se puso rojo al oír eso-que ella no es mi novia

Cuando dijo eso todas las chicas de salón lo escucharon provocando una bola alrededor de hipo, pidiéndole ser su novio

Astrid estaba viendo todo y se puso celosa, se paro pero algo la detuvo

Pensamientos de Astrid: las matare a todas por acercarse a mi hipo…alto ¿MI HIPO?! Que me pasa si no es mi novio, tiene todo el derecho a-en ese momento quedo sorprendida y echa una furia por lo que vio

XXXXEN ESE MOMENTO CON HIPOXXX

Este chicas lo siento pero no-pensando-como lo dijo mi papá odio cuando tiene ras-fue sorprendido con la guardia baja asiendo que una chica lo besara en los labios

Hipo salió del transe y se fijo quien lo besaba-pensamientos de hipo:CA…CAMICAZI!

Todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas por lo que veían (también Astrid) al parecer hipo le gustaba el beso porque no se quitaba

Esto hiso que Astrid ardiera en llamas y sin pensar fue a donde hipo

Chimuelo veía como se acercaba Astrid así que se quito del asiento antes de que lo matara

Astrid se sentó al lado de hipo y lo jalo asiendo que se dejaran de besar

Hipo volteo a ver que quería chimuelo, pero vio a una Astrid quien quería partirlo en pedazos, asiendo que hipo pasara saliva

Qué crees que estas asiendo con mi prometido (enfurecida)

Pues que crees que estoy asiendo besándolo por su puesto-agarro a hipo para besarlo otra vez pero Astrid lo evito

Ni lo pienses que te lo dejare el es mío(enfurecida)-en ese momento se sienta en las piernas de hipo y lo besa apasionadamente, asiendo que todas se enfurecieran pero a la vez casi no les molestaba porque hasta donde vieron hipo no correspondió a ninguna, pero hablaron muy rápido

Hipo en ese momento la agarro de la cintura como señal de que correspondió, pero eso no las hiso enfurecer tanto como lo que vieron a continuación.

Al parecer hipo con su lengua le acariciaba los labios a Astrid pidiendo paso la cual ella correspondió y lo dejo pasar, en ese momento todas se fueron a sus asientos mirando con odio a la pareja

Cuando dejaron de besarse Astrid se sentó al lado de él y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en su hombro

Aauch! Y eso porque fue-sobándose el hombro

Por besarla cuando sabes que estás comprometido (enojada y celosa)

Si pero fue un…alto estas celosa (burlándose)

QUEE NOO! (enojada)

B) jejeje segura

Bueno…este-le dio otro golpe a hipo

Aauch! Oye me dejaras sin brazo

Pues acostúmbrate porque si te veo hablando con una mujer te mato

Hipo (asustado)

Me escuchaste

Hipo la ignoraba

HIPO!(enfurecida)

Que hice, me dijiste que si hablaba con una mujer me matas y hasta donde yo sé tu eres una mujer (burlándose)

Chimuelo se acerco y le susurro al oído a hipo para que Astrid no lo escuchara-bueno "casi" porque con esa fuerza parece hombre-pero no lo dijo tan bajo asi que Astrid lo escucho

Que dijiste hijo de tu

Eeeh…chimuelo creo que te escucho

Si ya vi (temblando de miedo)

Astrid se paro para golpearlo pero en ese momento entro la maestra

Te salvaste, pero no por mucho

Hipo…me puedes hacer un favor ya que me debes 2

Eeeh…depende cual favor

Luego me pasas lo que dejaron porque me voy de aquí antes de morir, se acerco a la maestra y le dijo que se sentía mal y que va a la enfermería.

Pensamiento de hipo: hay amigo no sabes serrar la boca, bueno pues es algo que yo también aria

En ese momento empezaron las clases

**HOLAAAAAA XD, SORRY POR ASERLO TAN CORTO, ESQUE NO E TENIDO TANTO TIEMPO HOY ASI QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO OK, PERDON POR LOS INPREBISOS **

**A SE ME OLVIDABA, BOY A METER A UN RIMO DE HIPO PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NOMBRE, ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN TIENE UN NOMBRE BUENO QUE LE QUEDE,QUE ME LO DIGA POR FAVOR,**

**NOTA:DIGO QUEDE PORQUE LA PERSONALIDAD ES ESTA**

**UN POCO SERIO PERO A LA VEZ DIBERTIDO,ES CASI IGUAL QUE HIPO PERO MAS CHICO DE TAMAÑO, OJOS CAFES CLARO, PELO NEGRO Y ES EL COMPAÑERO DE TRABESURAS DE HIPO DE CHICOS.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO BYEE XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando la maestra empezó con la clase, no paraba de hablar

Maestra: haber van a ser un trabajo en equipos de 8, que serán (caminaba entre filas, después de seleccionar a 2 equipos, dijo los nombres de

Maestra:el tercer equipo es hipo, patapez, astrid, chimuelo, brutasio, patan,heather y camicazi (al mencionar esto hipo sintió un escalofrió por su espalda)

Hipo se metió un poco en el asiento al sentir la mirada asesina de Astrid

Este…eeh pues quedamos en el mismo equipo no astrid(se sentía contra las cuerdas)

Astrid no dijo nada mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante

Astrid te encuentras bien-pregunto hipo con miedo a ser mordido (ósea golpeado)

Si te atreves a hacer algo con algunas de ellas (aun sonriendo) te mato de acuerdo (no quito su sonrisa)

Hipo trago saliva-e…este…quienes?-pensando- como que quienes, como que quienes por dios, me acaba de decir que me matara y pregunto que quienes ENSERIO!

Pasaron las horas en clase, hasta que toco el timbre del recesó, el grupo se sentó en una mesa, para hablar del trabajo, pero las chicas no tenían ese pensamiento

Hipo se sentó casi en medio, lo malo fue que heather se sentó a su izquierda y camicazi a su derecha, provocando que recibiera una mirada asesina de astrid, pero no le izo nada

Hipo se sintió acosado así que mientras las chicas no miraban le mando un mensaje a patán, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en su cara

Cuando las dos chicas se distrajeron hipo y patán pusieron su plan en acción, se metieron debajo de la mesa y cambiaron lugares, pero hipo sabía que cuando las chicas se den cuenta de esto ellas cambiarían lugar con patapez y brutacio que estaban con él, decidió irse a su dormitorio

Pero en vez de irse a su dormitorio se fue a explorar lo que resulto bueno ya que pudo encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el techo de los dormitorios, al parecer nadie sube hay porque es muy aburrido pero para hipo es relajante

Hipo se quedo en el techo durante horas con su cuaderno de dibujo y su guitarra tocando para relajarse,

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Los chicos caminaban por todos el colegió en busca de hipo, ya que se les izo extraño que no apareciera por ningún lado, llego la noche un poco preocupados por hipo

Mientras con hipo

Hipo perdió la noción del tiempo en el techo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde decidió irse a su dormitorio, mientras en una mano llevaba su cuaderno y en la otra su guitarra, caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios, estos estaban totalmente oscuros, lo cual le molesto mucho así que saco su teléfono para ver por donde caminaba, cuando llego a su dormitorio sintió que alguien lo seguía, se dio la vuelta para verlo, pero recibió un cuchillo en el estomago

…..hipo se despertó de un salto y sudando, al parecer se quedo dormido en el techo mientras dibujaba, se levanto un tanto nervioso y entro

Los pasillos estaban iluminados y con estudiantes, lo cual se le izo tranquilizante, llego a su dormitorio y con su llave abrió la puerta para notar que astrid no estaba

Guardo su cuaderno en su mochila y su guitarra la puso al lado de su cama, se dio una ducha rápida cuando salió se sentó en su cama, pero después de un rato se durmió ¡sentado! (-.-)

Después de un rato alguien entro por la puerta, con una botella de crema, cuando entro se acercó a hipo destapo la botella y puso un poco en la mano de hipo, agarro una pluma y se la paso por la cara a hipo asiendo que moviera un poco su cara, después lo intento otra vez lo cual dio resultado

En un momento hipo tenía toda su cara llena de crema y una risa invadió el cuarto

Hipo despertó tan rápido como pudo para ver quién era

Pero que!...¡chimuelo!...qué demonios

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja me muero me me muero jajajajajajajja (estaba tirado en el piso casi llorando de la risa)

Hipo no lo resistió agarro el frasco y agarro poquito de crema y se la aviento a chimuelo, di en el blanco, la cara de chimuelo estaba llena de crema

El silencio se presento durante un minuto, pero ninguno lo resistió y se empezaron a reír sin parar

Pero hipo noto que todo ese tiempo no estuvieron solos, todo el grupo estaba en el cuarto riendo por lo que paso


	8. LO SIENTO

**SII, SI YA SE PERDON POR NO SUBIR NADA PERDON, SORRY, LO SIENTO, PERO SI TENGO UNA ESCUSA Y ES QUE ME ENFERME Y ESTUBE INTERNADO PERDON, HOJALA ME PERDONEN****.**

**BUENO SEGUIREMOS CON NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, EN CUANTO BERIFIQUE QUE TODO ESTA MUY BIEN QUE SERIA DENTRO D DIAS.**

**AUNQUE ESTA VEZ REGRESARE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, AUN NO LE PONGO NOMBRE PERO LES DARE UN POCO DE INFORMASION LUEGO OK.**

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO ADIOOOOOSXD!**


End file.
